


Grecian Love

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is asked by Kankuro to become his permanent lover, however, Naruto is worried because everyone knows that he is Kankuro's lover. Will he accept Kankuro's offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grecian Love

Naruto laid on silky dark violet sheets and could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. He moaned in annoyance. It was morning, and morning meant that he would have to begin his duties as infantryman. However, before he could get up from the bed, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him on his back. His general and prince looked at him with a smile on his very handsome face. "Where are you going?"

"I have to start my duties." Naruto answered.

"No you don't." Kankuro replied with a shake of his head.

"But..."

"I've been wanting to ask you something Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto questioned him.

"I want you to be my permanent lover Naruto. I am tired of us only meeting at night. I want more." The older man replied.

"But...they'll know...and I won't be an infantryman anymore."

"So? They're plenty who have lovers who had been in lesser positions than you."

"I don't know..."

Kankuro sat up and pulled Naruto up with him. "Look. Think about it for the rest of the day and when you return tonight, let me know." Naruto nodded. He was completely unsure of the offer that Kankuro was making, but he would have a long day of thinking.

xxxx

Naruto fed his horse with hay then poured water in a large wooden bucket for him since it was getting low. He sighed to himself then heard a few of his fellow infantrymen enter the stables and laugh. They walked towards him and asked, "Aren't you the general's whore?"

He wanted to ignore the bastard, but replied, "No."

"You lie. Don't you know that the gods will punish you for such?" A different one asked.

"I'm not lying. I'm not his whore." Naruto replied angrily.

"Well you must be his slut then." The third added with a laugh. 

Naruto felt a bright blush come over his face and he angrily snapped, "You don't know anything about our relationship and besides you're jealous!"

Then, a friend of Naruto's interrupted the four men before anyone could hurt the blonde, "Why don't you three go do something productive? Like practice before the lieutenant or captain hear about your behavior." He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and glared at the three.

"Or the general?" One of the three infantrymen sneered.

"You're stupid and if I were you, I'd shut up before the general demotes you. Believe me, you don't want to be cleaning up horse shit for the rest of your life."

The three glared at him then slowly walked off. Naruto turned to his friend and thanked him. "I appreciate it."

Releasing Naruto from his grip he commented, "I can't stand those assholes...what's the matter? You seem off today."

"The general..."

"Oh. Did you two have a fight?" Naruto's friend asked.

"No. We never have had one...he asked me to be his permanent lover." Naruto explained.

"That's great! You won't have to be an infantryman anymore!"

"But I don't want anyone to think I'm over privileged."

The other man rolled his eyes, "Why should you give a damn what anyone thinks? If you're happy then no one matters beside you and the general."

Naruto thought about what his friend said for a minute then nodded and replied, "You're right. I love him and as long as I have him then no one matters."

"Good. I hope to see you soon."

The blonde nodded then thanked his friend again. 

xxxx

The sun was setting as Naruto entered Kankuro's quarters. He had decided that he wanted to be Kankuro's permanent lover. "Kankuro?" He called out into the empty room. 

Soft footsteps were heard walking into the room that Naruto was in, "I'm here."

"Hi...I missed you." Naruto murmured shyly as a blush slowly covered his face.

Kankuro smiled as he walked up to the blonde and asked, "Did you decide?"

"Yes. I want to be your permanent lover. I love you so much Kankuro...I have only been worrying about what others would think of me." The blonde admitted to the older man.

"You know that what others think isn't important to me. Nor should it be important to you."

"I know. I just didn't want to seem overly privileged."

Kankuro shook his head as he took Naruto's hand and led the blonde into the bedroom. He then told Naruto, "I would rather you be over privileged. You're mine."

The blonde was a little shocked. He had never heard Kankuro say that unless they were in bed...and that was usually when the older man was fucking the hell out of him. Once they both were in the bedroom, Kankuro said, "Take off your clothes." The blonde quickly obeyed his older lover and discarded his light armor and loincloth in the floor. Kankuro liked what he saw as he motioned for Naruto to get on the bed. He dropped his own armor, which was slightly heavier, and loincloth in the floor then climbed over Naruto's body. He looked down at Naruto's face and smiled, "You're so damned beautiful."

Naruto blushed as he felt Kankuro settle in between his legs. The older man began to run his hands along Naruto's legs, up his thighs, and along his hips. "Mmm..." Naruto moaned softly as he moved his hands up to Kankuro's short, brown hair and gripped some of the lockes. He then felt his lover's tongue slowly lick over his lips and Naruto parted them, letting Kankuro's tongue enter into his wet cavern. He couldn't help but pull slightly on Kankuro's hair as the older man slid his tongue inside and tangled it with Naruto's.

After about a minute of doing so, he withdrew, leaving both of them panting softly. "Gods, you're so sweet." He commented then began to roughly kiss down the right side of the blonde's tan neck. He stopped only a moment to lick at the base where his shoulder and neck met, causing his younger lover to moan and writhe in pleasure. He then moved down further down and licked along Naruto's chest then when he finally found a tight nipple, he captured it in his hot mouth and sucked hard.

Naruto writhed and squirmed beneath Kankuro, enjoying his lover's affections. He tightened the grip in Kankuro's hair as the older man moved over to his other nipple and repeated the same ministrations as before. Gods, it felt so damned good. He pulled slightly, wanting more of Kankuro. He wanted his lover to move faster and to take him hard. Moans of disappointment escaped his mouth when Kankuro pulled away from his chest.

"You want something? Hmm?" Kankuro asked Naruto with a soft laugh.

"I want you to take me hard and fast." The younger man replied, panting softly.

"I can fulfill that request." He replied, now serious as he looked down between Naruto's legs and saw how hard the blonde was. He smiled to himself as he leveled his body with his younger lover's and finally pushed in hard. Naruto cried out in pleasure as he moved his hands from Kankuro's hair to his shoulders and squeezed tightly. His legs wrapped around Kankuro's hips, bringing the older man further into his body. 

Kankuro began thrusting hard into the slick and sweaty body beneath him. Naruto's body closed around him, bringing him in deeper. He continued thrusting, feeling so close to the end. Beneath him Naruto was moaning and begging for more, and Kankuro kept thrusting to give it to him. The older man grasped Naruto's cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts until both of them were in time with each other and they finally, came in unison. The older man poured his seed deep into the body beneath him then pulled out and laid on top of his lover.

Naruto relaxed his legs, but kept them around his older lover's hips. His breath was coming out in short spurts, then he finally murmured, "Gods, I love you."

Kankuro smiled then responded, "I love you as well. Do you think you will enjoy being my permanent lover?"

The blonde man smiled, leaned up and kissed him, then said, "I love you my prince."

He kissed Naruto back and replied, "Good, because I would have a big problem if you wanted someone else." He kissed Naruto again, "I love you too, my beautiful lover. Always."


End file.
